The Creepy Costume Evaluation
by karyshamy
Summary: This is a sequel to "The Creepy Costume Exploration". Sheldon and Amy go to Raj's Halloween party dressed as Gomez and Morticia. How is the gang going to react to their costumes and to their closeness? Totally SHAMY, but all the gang is present. Rated M for future chapters and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:**

This story is a sequel to The Creepy Costume Exploration, and it's not necessarily an obligation to read it before this one, but it would make things clearer.

It's going to be a short one though, just a few chapters.

I hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Her fingers met his on the top of his lap, gingerly intertwining, her thumb playing with his. Amy smiled at him, in his gorgeous striped black and white suit. He returned the smile to her, with his fake mustache itching on his face every time his facial muscles moved.

"Amy, the light is green."

"Oh, sorry." At the same time the car behind them honked its horn loudly and she started moving the car again. The way from his apartment to Raj's building was not so long and soon they arrived at the party. Amy was pretty anxious about how the gang would react to her costume. She knew the effect it had on Sheldon.

When she parked the car, Sheldon grabbed her hand and pulled her for a kiss. "You look gorgeous, ya know?" Amy blushing was not hard to notice, even behind all the white pancake makeup she was wearing. She gave him a small peck on the lips and she reached to open the door when Sheldon stopped her, holding her arm.

"Wait, let me do it properly." He stepped out of the car and moved to the driver's side, opened the door and offered his hand to her, bending slightly. "Ma'am?"

Amy placed her hand on the top of his, and after she stepped out he brought it to his mouth, kissing her knuckles. He offered his folded arm to her, which she grabbed immediately, with a huge smile on her face. "Wow, you've been such a gentleman today, Sheldon!"

"Don't you mean _Gomez_?" He blinked an eye to her, walking them to the entrance.

The floor was decorated with candles, guiding the guests to the pool area, where the party was being held. They could hear the loud music playing on the background, and as they approached the area they saw a Nightcrawler waving at them.

"Amy, I can't believe my eyes! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Rajesh!" She accepted his hug, feeling a tug in her hand from her jealous boyfriend. "What is your costume about, by the way?"

"Amy! I can't believe you don't remember the movie we watched two weeks ago!"

"Oh, sorry, I remember the movie, but I can't remember all the characters, there were so many!"

Raj laughed, and patiently explained to Amy who his character was. He gave each of them a bracelet with a number in it. "This is for the costume contest. There will be a voting and we will have three different rewards: the creepiest costume, the best couple's costume and the most creative one."

They both placed the bracelets on their wrists, and Raj opened the black curtains behind him to allow them to enter the party. "Enjoy yourselves!"

* * *

><p>Raj's party was planned to the smallest detail. All the tables were decorated with candles on the top of frightening skulls, laying on spider web crochet tablecloths. The pool was covered with floating jack o'lanterns, giving the water an orange hue. The deck had spiders, bats and small ghost figures hanging from the pergola, and the floor was covered with natural dry foliage.<p>

In a corner with big stones being used as seats, a Joker and a Harley Quinn were resting, talking to a gorgeous Scarlet Witch. Sheldon and Amy recognized a familiar Zombie Princess Leia and a Zombie Han Solo slow dancing among other couples.

"How long has it been since we've waltzed?"

"Oh, Gomez... hours." Amy blinked at him, and they joined the couples on the dance floor. Sheldon held her close, with his arms on the small of her back, while hers enlaced his neck. She rested her head on his chest, while they danced slowly to the song.

_I don't care if it hurts, I wanna have control_

_I wanna a perfect body, I want a perfect soul_

Sheldon smiled at the lyrics, pulling Amy even closer to him. He gave her a small peck on her forehead, feeling her arms tighten around his neck.

_I want you to notice when I'm not around_

_So fucking special, I wish I was special_

_I'm a creep_

_I'm a weirdo_

_What the hell am I doing here?_

_I don't belong here_

Amy lifted her head and stared at Sheldon's eyes. The place was dark enough for them to have their own privacy, and she felt brave and brought his lips to meet hers, in a passionate kiss. They stopped dancing as their mouths were pressed against each other. Sheldon broke the kiss and after taking a deep breath he leaned again to kiss her. This time their tongues found each other, in their own waltz.

They didn't notice the Zombie Star Wars couple staring at them with mouths agape. "Am I dreaming, Leonard?" Penny whispered to him, still in shock.

"No, that's quite a real Shamy kiss."

"Wow, that's a really hot one."

"You think that's hot? You don't know what they've been doing in the bedroom."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

Penny shouted so loud that Sheldon and Amy broke their kiss and turned to her direction. The other couples also stopped dancing and looked at her. Penny realized what she had just done and apologized, leading Leonard out of the dance floor. Sheldon and Amy just shrugged, and started dancing again.

"Why didn't you tell me anything before, Leonard?"

"Well, I'm not really sure about what exactly they were doing, and Sheldon scolded me for knocking on his bedroom's door last Saturday."

"Was Amy there with him?"

"I'm pretty sure she was, I saw her purse in the living room when I arrived with the pizzas, but I didn't see her at all. After that he shooed me from the apartment and I took the pizzas to your place, so..."

"Oh my God! I can't believe you didn't say anything then!"

"What for? Did you want to receive a strike and a class?"

"No..."

"Well, be glad I saved you from a good one."

Penny looked at the couple on the dance floor, dancing so close to each other. She was disappointed that Amy didn't mention anything during the last girls night! She wondered if Bernie talked to her about it, and grabbed Leonard's hand again and went to the other side of the party, near the pool, to find the little Harley Quinn having an argument with the mini Joker.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"This putz here ruined my makeup!"

"What, am I now prohibited to make out with my wife in a party?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but there's a quirky Gomez sucking Morticia's breath on the dance floor!" Penny pointed to the couple, giggling.

"WOW! Is that Amy?" Howard's eyes popped out in her direction, until he felt Bernie's elbow hitting his ribs.

"She really looks incredible." A Jack Skellington stared at them too, taking a sip from his red punch. "Sheldon is a lucky guy."

"Do you think they are doing it?"

"Howie! Don't be so indiscreet!"

"Well, I bet fifty bucks they are!" Leonard smirked, taking his wallet out of his pocket.

"Wait dude, do you know anything we don't?"

"Maybe one or two things."

"Well, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna lose this, but I bet they hadn't done anything yet."

"Howie, since when you can go betting money without asking me?"

"Come on, Bernie, it's just a little bet for fun!"

The couple started arguing again, and Stuart decided to leave the group and stuff his face in the candy table. They just stopped when Penny announced that Sheldon and Amy were approaching the group.

"Amy, you look fantastic as Morticia! That dress is impressive!" Bernie whistled and gestured to take her hand and spin her around.

"Of course she looks impressive, we rehearsed the costume preparation three times!"

"Costume rehearsal, is that how it's called nowadays?" Howard smirked, giving Leonard a light nudge on his arm.

Sheldon stared at him. "What do you mean?" His eyes feared Howard's answer. How could he know anything?

"Well, well, it's pretty obvious you're doing the deed, isn't it?"

Amy's eyes widened, she released Sheldon's hand and ran away from the group. He turned to catch her again, but she was already far. "Great, you always have to say something insensitive in front of Amy, right Howard?" And he turned to go after her, but it was too late. Amy had stumbled in her own dress losing her balance and fell on the pool, screaming right before her body reached the water.

"AMY!" Sheldon screamed, and all the gang approached the pool as he ran and jumped to help her. He panicked when he realized he didn't really know how to swim in a real pool, but as he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her he realized the pool was not so deep, in fact it was less deep than his own height. With his head off the water, he calmed down and hugged Amy.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, but her body was shaking a little and her costume was ruined.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon, I ruined our costumes!"

"Shhhh, you didn't ruin anything." He held her closer, until he saw Leonard's hand offering to help them out of the pool.

"We're all sorry, buddy, we shouldn't have said anything. Let me help you."

He accepted his help, but first he raised Amy in the water and placed her sitting on the border of the pool. When he finally was out of it, he helped Amy stand and reassured she was fine. Then he turned to Wolowitz and yelled at him. "That's all your fault!"

"Sorry, Sheldon, I didn't know that Amy would react so badly!"

"You should be!"

"How would I've known, it was not the first time I ask you that, and I also bet with Leonard that you haven't done anything!"

"You two are betting over my private life with Amy?" Sheldon's anger was evident in his face. Howard's Joker smile on his face made it even worse. He closed his fist tight and punched his smile out of his face. The tiny man fell on the floor, and Bernie knee beside him to help his nose to stop bleeding.

"Sheldon, you're overreacting about this, it was just a stupid joke, let go!" Penny yelled at him, trying to fix things.

"Maybe it's stupid for you, whose sex life is in the public domain!"

Nightcrawler and Scarlet Witch approached the group to calm things down.

"Hey, Sheldon, relax, ok? Why don't you take Amy to the restroom and the two of you get dry?" He pointed to the restroom sign on their right.

"I left a pile of towels there just in case someone decided to jump into the pool... Help yourselves." Emily said.

Sheldon took Amy's hand and dragged her with him.

"Come on, Amy, we'd better get dry before these greedy perverts ask if we're having public wet sex in a public restroom!"

* * *

><p><em>... to be continued.<em>

_BTW: I don't own the lyrics to the song._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Amy, wait!" Penny ran after her bestie. The couple stopped and looked at the blond zombie Princess Leia coming after them. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"What do you want, Penny, wasn't all that mockery enough for tonight?"

"Sheldon, we're really sorry! We didn't mean any of this to happen."

"All right, Penny. I'm sorry I talked to you like that, too."

"That's ok, Sweetie. Amy, I'm so sorry you ruined your make up and costume. You really looked gorgeous as Morticia!" She hugged her wet friend tight.

"Bestie, if you keep hugging me this tight it's your costume that will be ruined."

"I don't care! You know, I'm going to help you fix these costumes. You two will be back to the party and win that contest!"

"Penny, I don't see how it's possible. It's all ruined, we're all wet, we don't have our makeup set with us and the party has already started. Just let me and Amy get dry and go home."

"No, I won't accept a 'No' as an answer! You two go to that restroom, take a shower and leave the clothes to me. I'll talk to Raj and see what we can do about it. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Bestie!" And Amy hugged her again, so happy to have such a good friend as Penny.

"You're welcome, sweetie! You guys deserve the best, I'm so happy for you by the way!" She smiled and hugged Sheldon, who reluctantly accepted it.

Penny ran back to where the gang was to meet Raj, and Sheldon took Amy's hand again and led her to the restroom. "Are you feeling better now?"

"I am, I just need to take out this wet dress, it's really hard to walk on my heels with the extra weight of the water."

"Oh, this must be torture, why don't you remove them? Let me help you." He knee on the floor and placed Amy's hands on his shoulder so she could support herself. He untied the clasp of her left shoe, caressing softly her calf while removing it. Amy felt shivers going up from her leg to her spine. He repeated the same action on her right shoe, picking them up from the floor, and gave her a quick peck on her lips before they continued walking to the restroom, this time placing his hand on the small of her back.

The restrooms were quite away from the pool area. Amy and Sheldon walked through a hall and turned left to find them near the sauna. He observed the area and when he found that there was no one around, he quickly grabbed Amy by her waist and held her against a wall, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. She broke the kiss and stared at his eyes.

"Sheldon, are you out of your mind? What if anyone sees us?"

"There's no one here, Amy, and honestly, I wouldn't mind. Dear Lord, woman, you were killing me with this wet dress sticking to your body, revealing even more of your curves. You'll be the death of me, you vixen!"

She grinned, feeling so flattered with all those honest compliments she just received from her heated boyfriend. He didn't wait long to start kissing her all over again, his hands teasing her zipper behind her back.

"Oh, not here, Dr. Cooper. Let's get inside." She grabbed his hand and dragged him, opening the door to the women's restroom.

"Is it empty here?" She asked as Sheldon quickly checked around the doors and the shower area.

"Yes, just the two of us. Wait, let me lock the door."

After making sure it was locked and they were safe inside, he turned to her and admired his beautiful wet girlfriend.

"To live without you, only that would be torture." He quoted, slowly moving towards her.

"A day alone, only that would be death." He walked around, stopping behind her and grabbing the slider of the zipper, gently pulling it down. He moved her hair to the front, kissing her nape.

"Hum, Amy, you taste like chlorine, why don't we take a shower?"

"But Penny is coming soon, shouldn't we wait for her?"

"I guess you're right. But you can start it now, I wait for her to arrive and as soon as I can send her away I join you."

"Oh, I'd like that."

"But before you take a shower, you have to remove this dress, let me give you a hand." His hands caressed her back, moving to the sides to meet the wet fabric. Under this condition it was harder to remove her dress, so he worked inch by inch, revealing a bit of skin at a time. He kissed her exposed shoulder as soon as it was revealed.

"Are you starting to enjoy the taste of chlorine?"

"Well... I couldn't resist your bare shoulders."

"I guess I know that. I don't have an eidetic memory, but I clearly remember when you gave me that hickey." She pointed with her head to the mark on her right shoulder. "Good thing I always wear long-sleeved shirts. And this dress."

"Maybe this mark needs a twin." He started sucking her left shoulder, producing a similar effect and Amy bent her head to the back, enjoying the sensation.

"There it is! Is there any other mark in your body needing a pair?" He smirked, continuing to drag her dress down, exposing her breasts.

"Well, not that I remember, but if you make a new one perhaps you'll have to make it two."

"I'll consider that. Did I tell you that it kills me that you wore this dress without a bra?"

"I guess Morticia knows how to drive her man crazy."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she does." His hands cupped her breasts, pulling her back close to his body. Amy rested her head against his chest, feeling his bulge pressed against her back.

"Indeed."

He continued to remove her dress, doing it a bit faster now, until it fell on the floor. Amy stepped out of it, turning to face Sheldon. "Well, you should remove your clothes as well."

"Well, just my blazer, Penny will be here soon." Amy was already removing it, throwing it at the bench near them.

"Ok, but can we negotiate that tie?" She removed it as well before he answered.

"You're a fast negotiator."

"Oh, I can't let a good opportunity pass."

"I guess I'm learning with you." And as he said it, he grabbed the sides of her panties and quickly removed them.

"Yeah, you're an amazing student." He hugged his naked girlfriend close, kissing her fervently. Her hands on his nape pulled him to deepen even more the kiss, and Sheldon led her to the shower area, pressing her against the wall. His hands moved around every inch of her skin.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the door.

*Knock Knock Knock* "Sheldon and Amy!"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Sheldon and Amy!"

*Knock Knock Knock* "Sheldon and Amy!"

They broke the kiss, he rolled his eyes. "I'm coming!" he yelled.

Giving Amy a final peck, he told her to start her shower and that soon he would be with her. He went to the door, but before opening he checked himself on the mirror. He was breathless, his lips swollen and he noticed how visible his bulge was. _Dear Lord, she can't see me like that!_ He quickly threw water on his face and put his blazer back, covering any evidence.

"Am I interrupting something?" Penny asked with a smirk on her face, just as he opened the door.

He didn't answer her, he just grabbed the things she had in her hand and moved back to close the door. "Thank you for your help, Penny, now if you excuse me..."

"Hey! Aren't you going to give me your wet clothes so I can wash them for you?"

"Oh, sure! Here is Amy's dress. Just a minute and I'll hand you my clothes too."

"And I'll be needing your underwear as well!"

"Whaaaat?"

"Of course, how are you going to wear clean and dry clothes over wet underwear?"

"Uh... I guess you're right. Here, take Amy's panties too." He entered a cubicle and closed the door. He undressed quickly, handing his clothes to Penny over the door.

"That's all, please leave now so I can take a shower too."

"OK, I'll be back as soon as the clothes are clean and dry. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you Penny. Could you please leave now?"

"Alright, see you sweetie!" _Amy, you lucky girl!_ She thought while closing the door.

As soon as he heard the door closing, he left the cubicle and locked the door again. He silently walked to the shower area and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist.

"What took you so long, cuddles?" He turned her, kissing her lips and bringing her close to his body. She caressed his back, moving her hands up and down near his buttocks, teasing him.

"Hmmmm... It was all your fault."

"How come it was my fault?"

"First..." He started kissing her ear. "You aroused me so much that I needed to recompose myself before letting Penny in." He told her with a hoarse voice. "Second..." He kissed her neck, moving his mouth down to her collarbone. "You removed my jacket, and I needed something to hide my..."

"Your...?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." And he pressed his erection against her belly.

"Do you mean _this_?" She reached his shaft with her hand, fondling it softly.

"Exactly." He whispered, after releasing a little moan next to her ear.

"And what did you have to do?" Her hand continued teasing him, moving a little faster now.

"Oh, I had to put back my wet blazer... Ohhhhhhhh... See what you made me do, vixen?"

"Wow" She rolled her thumb over the tip. "I really gave you a _hard_ time, didn't I?" She chuckled, enveloping her hand around him, going faster now.

"You have no idea... Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" He finally released, his juices spreading all over her belly.

"So I guess I should do it more often..." She smiled at him, letting the shower clean the mess.

He planted a kiss next to the second hickey, resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. "Amy, you're amazing."

Her smile widened, she never thought she would feel so good in making him reach orgasm. As he could control his breath again, he lifted his head and kissed her lips. "Now it's your turn." He started kissing her neck, going down to her nipples, where he stood for a while, moving his hands to her hips. He kept going down her body, kissing her navel, which made her tremble.

"Sh-Sheldon, are you sure you're going to do that?"

He moved his head down a bit more, kissing her under her belly. "I am. I think it's time to cross another item from the list."

"Well, you don't have to do it yet if you're not prepared."

He responded with a kiss on her inner thigh, his hands spreading her legs a bit to give him access. "Let me see the best way to do this... Hmmm... Oh, I have an idea." He grabbed her left leg behind her knee and moved it over his shoulder. She grabbed the shower tap for balance and placed the other hand on his head. He started exploring her with his finger, hearing her moan every time it slid through her clit. He let his finger enter her, going deeper and back, while his tongue tested a move on her sensitive nub.

Amy was in bliss, giving herself to every new sensation her boyfriend provided her. He could hear her moans become quieter and thinner and he smiled, because he knew that it meant she was almost there. He started moving slower until he felt her body collapse over him, her legs shaking and her grip on his hair getting stronger. He removed his fingers, holding the back of her thighs with both hands, moving up to her buttocks and to her back, as he slowly stood up.

Holding her close to his body, he kissed her forehead and her cheeks, stroking her hair with one hand. "Very well, so, does that mean I excel in one more item from the list?"

"Yeah, you can definitely cross that one out." She smiled at him, kissing his lips passionately.

"So I have just 32 left to excel?"

"Right, but you know that in order to get through 27 of those you need to conclude one of them first."

"I am aware of that."

"There's no pressure, Sheldon, whenever you feel ready."

"Really? Are you ready too?" He smiled.

"Too? Does that mean you are 'already' ready?"

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I haven't expected such a great response on this story!

And I'm enjoying so much to include Gomez and Morticia's quotes in the story, I'm doing it every time I feel it fits well in the text!

I have no idea about how many chapters this story will still have, but I'm willing to make it a trilogy, with another story starting from where I end this one.

I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Penny walked fast through the hall with a basket filled with her friends' costumes. She didn't want to waste a minute, if she took too long her friends wouldn't come back to the party in time for the costume contest. She was lost in her thoughts and as soon as she turned right near the pool she bumped into someone, startling her.

"Argh!"

"Sowy, lady, or should I say pwincess?"

Penny stared at the familiar face, but couldn't figure out who he was.

"That's ok, I was distracted."

The stranger picked up the clothes that fell on the floor to help her. "Wow, this is a beautiful dwess!"

"Yeah, it belongs to a friend, I need to have it washed. Excuse me."

She quickly grabbed the dress from the stranger's hand and headed to the laundry room.

"What took you so long? I was dying here to know how you found them in the restroom!"

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide a smirk, while filling the washing machine with the clothes. "Do you have quarters with you?"

"Sure! Here, take them." Raj handed her the coins. "So, were they sharing the same restroom?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, they were sharing it!" She answered, excited about the gossip. "And do you believe that he handed me her dress AND her panties?"

"Ohhhh! That's huge!"

"I know!"

"Hey guys, how are Sheldon and Amy, everything all right?"

Raj grabbed Emily by her waist and started waltzing. "Everything is peeeeerfeeeect!"

She smiled at him. "Great! So, I guess I'll go upstairs to pick up your makeup case, they will need it."

Before he released her, he planted a peck on her lips. Penny just watched the couple interacting. She missed the good old days when Leonard and she were all handsy. Now they were engaged, things were moving forward, but she found herself missing the romance. _'I'm such a hippie!'_ She thought, mimicking Sheldon.

* * *

><p>"Good thing I had this white pancake makeup in my purse!"<p>

"Ouch, it's an aching nose you're pressing! It hurts!"

"It's to remind you not to be such an ass to your friends!" She yelled at him.

"Well, thanks for the reminder, ma... ma Bernadette!"

Leonard watched the couple, with a grin on his face. Howard and Bernadette seemed to love teasing each other. He wondered how Penny and him would deal with their married life. _'She's lucky that I'm a romance ninja.'_ He grinned, imagining Penny rolling her eyes at him.

* * *

><p>Taking a hand full of soap from the dispenser, Sheldon started washing her slowly, as if he was memorizing every curve of her body. Amy placed her hands on his shoulders, letting him do his task, enjoying his slippery hands touch. She started rinsing the soap while he grabbed a bit of shampoo from the other dispenser, walked around her, facing her back, and started washing her hair. Amy held his hips and leaned against him, feeling him massage her scalp.<p>

Amy's body touching his again was not helping his situation, and Penny would be back soon, so he decided to back off for now.

"Amy, as much as I definitely enjoy our experiments, we don't have time to start it over again."

"Oh, that's a shame... For me I'd give up coming back to that party to spend the night showering with you."

"I would too, but Penny is not going to allow it to happen anyway. Let's finish here and wait for her, she should be here anytime."

He gave her a quick peck and she started washing his chest and his arms, her eyes fixed on his. She just broke eye contact when she gave him a little spin to wash his back. After a few minutes he turned the shower off and Amy grabbed the towels, handing him one. Instead of drying himself, he started to dry her hair, and she caught the hint and started drying his chest. Even though intimacy was a new topic for them, their three previous encounters helped to make them used to each other's body. Sheldon knew where she was ticklish, and Amy knew how to make him relax with a good massage in the right spots.

"So, should we continue our little intimacy session after the party?"

"I agree, but only if we go to your place. We don't need interruptions again. The third rehearsal was so much better."

"Yeah, I wouldn't like to make Leonard even more uncomfortable than he was the last time."

"Oh, don't remind me of that! I still have to face him everyday, I live with him, you know."

She giggled at his cute embarrassed face.

"Oh, stop it!" He grinned, throwing a robe around her shoulders. "We'd better get dressed and wait for Penny."

"_Oui, mon amour._"

"Cara mia, you spoke French!" He grabbed her arm and started kissing her hand and up her arm. When he reached her shoulder, he glanced at her eyes and raised his eyebrows quickly, grabbing her by her waist and planting a fervent kiss on her lips, leaning over her. After a while they got dressed in the robes and cuddled on the bench, waiting for Penny to arrive.

Sheldon took a deep breath near her neck, feeling her scent. It reminded him of their first costume rehearsal.

_"Leonard! Are you out of your mind?"_

_"What?"_

_"Were you trying to knock my door down with your fist?"_

_"Why, did I scare you? Sorry, buddy."_

_"No." Sheldon fidgeted a little with the beam of his shirt. "Leonard, I'm not hungry, why don't you take this pizzas over to Penny and have your way with her?"_

_"Whaaat?" Sheldon gave no time for him to protest, he grabbed the pizza boxes and handed them to Leonard, as he started pushing him out of the apartment._

_"Have fun!" He waved and closed the door behind him, locking the deadbolt._

_Sheldon ran back to his room, leaving a stunned Leonard outside._

_*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy"_

_*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy"_

_*Knock Knock Knock* "Amy"_

_As he heard no response, he opened the door slowly, and found his girlfriend lying on her side under the sheets, with his back to him, grinning._

_When he closed the door and turned to see her again, she threw the sheets to her side and revealed she was wearing the dress._

_"Care to help me with the zipper again?" She pointed with her head to her back._

_"But you have already zipped it."_

_"Well, that's not what I was asking for." And she blinked at him, cheerfully._

_"Oh!" He took a deep breath and walked towards the bed, sitting by her side. He observed her shape even more evident with that amazing dress, and placed his hand on the top of her prominent hip, tracing her curve to her waist and up her shoulder. He moved his hand back and forth a few times, when he heard she speak again._

_"Sheldon, the zipper."_

_"Sorry, I got distracted." He smirked, finding the zipper again and pulling it down, revealing the skin of her back. He lowered his head, kissing her shoulder blades, as he slowly removed her dress all over again._

_"Why did you get dressed again, vixen?"_

_"I thought this was a costume rehearsal, so I should try on my dress, was I wrong?"_

_"No." He answered, kissing her neck and her earlobe. Then she heard him whisper in her ear. "But considering this is such a delicate dress, the removal must also be part of the rehearsal." He grabbed her waist, moving her to a sitting position, in order to take out the upper part of her dress. As her breasts got exposed again, he lay her down again, cupping them and kissing her nipple. She moaned when she felt his hand slip to her waist and tug her dress, to remove it completely. She helped him finish, then started working on his T-shirts. He quickly took them off, and Amy grabbed his pants, opening the button._

_"Oh, you forgot to zip your fly!" She chuckled._

_"I guess I was in a hurry to come back to you." He answered as he got rid of his pants, lying beside her. "Now, where were we?"_

_They were both lying on their underpants, staring at each other. Amy suddenly felt shy again, as she remembered what exactly she was doing when they were interrupted. She didn't know if she would find the courage to start again at that point._

_He noticed his girlfriend blushing a little, and felt a bit self-conscious himself. It was all so new to them, and after the interruption they both felt aware of how far they had gone. Sheldon placed his hand over her waist and pulled her closer to him. He hugged her, and she let out a long breath._

_"Amy, are you nervous about what we are about to do?"_

_"I am."_

_"Well, we can take things slow, maybe it will be better for us." He nuzzled on her neck, smelling the scent of her clean hair._

_She was relieved, that was what she was expecting him to say, and she was glad that he really understood her and felt the same way._

_"Sheldon, I..." He raised his head from her neck to face her. "I have a proposal."_

_"I'm all ears."_

_"Why don't we list all the things we would like to do, and start by the easier ones until we feel comfortable enough to advance?"_

_"Oh Amy, that's brilliant!" He smiled at her, giving her a passionate kiss. Amy wrapped her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss, feeling his tongue asking for access. She parted her lips, and soon she felt him on the top of her, kissing her neck and moving down to her breasts again. She could tell how aroused he was by the lump she felt rubbing against her thigh._

_She felt his hands moving down to meet her panties, tugging it down. She lifted her pelvis to help him, and felt them slipping down to her knees. She reached his hips, attempting to remove his underpants as well, and in a quick motion he got rid of them, too. They were both lying on his bed naked, he was on top of her, but he suddenly felt too aware of the situation and started to panic._

_"Oh, no Amy, we're going too fast! Too fast!" He sank his head on her neck, feeling his erection throbbing against her skin._

_"Sheldon, relax, we don't have to do anything today. Why don't we try the list, huh?"_

_After a while she felt him relax a bit, he raised his head and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt the urge to tell her he loved her, but he remembered how Leonard scared Penny saying that in bed. "Let's do that!" He moved to her side, reaching for a paper pad and a pen on his bedside table._

Knock Knock Knock "Amy and Sheldon!"

Knock Knock Knock "Amy and Sheldon!"

Knock Knock Knock "Amy and Sheldon!"

Amy stood up and opened the door, greeting her bestie.

"I brought your clothes, look, all clean and dry!"

"Thanks, Bestie!" Amy handed the clothes to Sheldon, who placed them on the bench, and quickly shooed Penny from the restroom.

"All right Penny, leave us now so we can get dressed and go back to the party."

"Wait a minute, mister! I'll leave you now but I'll be back soon with Raj's makeup case!"

"Is that really necessary?" Amy asked her.

"Of course it is! You'll be back the same way you were when you arrived! And it's not optional!" She blinked to Sheldon, turning to the door and leaving the couple alone.

After locking the door again, he grabbed Amy's hips and kissed her.

"Amy, I really need to tell you something."

"Ok." She stared at his blue eyes, feeling enamoured all over again.

"I love you."

She smiled. She knew that he tried to say that to her every time they were in bed together.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** In this chapter there is a small flashback from the previous story, so, if you didn't read it, maybe you should to understand it better!

Thanks guys for all the reviews!

And sorry for the mistakes, didn't have much time to correct the text!

(Edit: I've just corrected a few mistakes now, if you find something awfully wrong please send me a PM! Thanks in advance!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **Sorry it took a while for me to update this story. Two more chapters to finish now!

Thanks everyone for the amazing reviews!

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Penny closed the door and thought _'Go, Shamy!'_. She giggled and went back to the party. Emily should be back any minute with Raj's makeup set and she couldn't wait to help Sheldon and Amy recreate their costumes. She found Raj talking to Stuart, holding a cup of champagne.

"Hey, Raj, where's Emily?"

"She went to my apartment 15 minutes ago, but she's taking a while to return... I think I'd better go check on her. I'll be right back."

Stuart looked at Penny, a bit uncomfortable for having nothing to talk about.

"Err... Nice party, uh?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking at the other side looking for Leonard. She spotted him next to Bernadette and Howard. "Bye, Stuart." Penny crossed the pool and joined the trio, leaving Stuart staring at his own cup.

She greeted Leonard with a kiss on the lips and wrapped her arm around his waist. Leonard smiled and grabbed her waist as well.

"So, how are they?"

"I'd say better than fine!" She answered with a proud smiled.

"Oh, did you catch them doing anything?"

"No, but Sheldon shooed me quickly twice! I guess he couldn't wait to be alone with her!"

"Ahh, that's nice to see our Shelly in love!" Leonard sighed, hugging Penny closer.

"Yeah, who would say that our Tin-Man would finally find a real heart?"

* * *

><p>Raj arrived at his apartment door, feeling a little tipsy.<p>

"Emily, what's taking you so long to-" Raj stopped as he saw her with sitting on his couch with her bare feet up on the coffee table, and her dress up to her thigh.

"I'm sorry, Raj, but these boots were killing me! just needed to take them off for a while."

"Ohhhh, why didn't you tell me that before? I could give you a foot massage!"

"Well, you could do that now... Do you mind?"

He sat beside her and pulled her legs up on his lap. "Come here, my lovely Scarlet Witch, let me perform my magic."

* * *

><p>After breaking a passionate and long kiss, Sheldon took a deep breath and started talking again.<p>

"Oh, Amy, you have no idea how much I wanted to say that I love you."

"I know."

"How?" He raised his eyebrows, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Well, the first time I wasn't sure about it, but in our second rehearsal I knew you wanted to tell me that. When I gave you a... well, you know, and you looked at me and said 'Amy, I... I wanted to say... I need a shower'. Didn't you think I would notice?"

Sheldon blushed a little. "I... I didn't want to say it in bed."

"Why not?"

"Because of Leonard."

"Leonard? He almost walked into us twice, but did you think he would hear us?"

"No, it's not it."

"So why?"

"Because... When he told Penny he loved her the first time..."

"They were in bed together and she didn't say it back." Amy completed his sentence. She already heard that story more than once, and she knew her Bestie felt insecure at that time.

"Yes."

"And why didn't you think I would say it back?"

"I didn't think... I mean... I couldn't risk to lose you... It happened to Leonard, so maybe-"

Amy cut him in the middle of his sentence, pulling him for a heated kiss. She untied his robe while Sheldon untied hers. They felt their bare skin touching, Sheldon's hands wandered from her waist to her legs and up to her breasts. Amy grabbed his buttocks, giving it a little squeeze.

"Vixen." He giggled, giving her a final peck before breaking apart.

"Well, we should get dressed, Penny will return in no time!"

"Unfortunately she will... I wouldn't mind if she didn't come back at all..."

"Me neither." She smiled at him, and they started to put on their costumes.

"I have a proposal!" Amy held Sheldon's arm, stopping him from putting on his shirt.

"All right."

"You could dress me and I could dress you, just like we did in our third rehearsal... I liked it very much." She blushed a little."

"Me too." He removed his shirt again and they both stood just in their underwear, facing each other.

"Can I go first?"

"Of course." He gave her a little peck on the lips, and she grabbed his shirt and walked behind him, pulling a sleeve at a time on his arms. She turned him to her and slowly started to button it up. He brought her closer and kissed her neck.

"I love your hands... And how you are so precise and gentle at the same time."

"Hmmmm" She felt him nibbling her ear, and lowered her hands to his hips, bringing a hand to meet his erection. "Precise and gentle like this?" She gave him a little stroke, moving her hand inside of his briefs.

"Ohhhh yeah, exactly like that!" He grabbed her buttocks, pulling her closer as he kept assaulting her neck. Her hands were like magic to him, and he was quickly losing control. "Amy, we need to get dressed."

"Ohh.. it's a pity..." She slowly removed her hands off him.

"Maybe I should help you with your dress now."

"Ok."

He picked up her dress from the basket, and crouched by her feet to help her to step on it. As he slid the dress up, he caressed her legs, planting little kisses on his way up. When he reached her waist, he stopped a little to kiss and suck her nipples, hearing Amy moan. After a while he let go and finished pulling her dress up, starting to put on the sleeves on her arms. Then he walked behind her and instead of zipping it, he brought his hands to her shoulder and started massaging her.

"Hmmmm... I love your hands too..."

"What can I say, I've been practicing..."

"Yeah, I remember when you started training."

_Amy was lying on her stomach on her bed and Sheldon straddled her, lowering his body next to hers and planted little kisses on her shoulders._

_"Are you sure you want this?"_

_"Yes, you remember when I told you where you should press?"_

_"Of course, it was the best massage I've ever had! And you know I don't forget things, I have an eidetic memory." He started pressing her shoulders, just like she taught him._

_"Ohhh Sheldon, this feels amazing!"_

_"Of course it does, get ready to cross this item out of the list, because I'm about to excel in it!"_

_"Yeah, now we have only more 45 items left."_

_"It's good that we included also the items we have already done and crossed them out from the beginning... It feels like we're being efficient."_

_"Well, it was your idea to have a list of 73 items... We had to add them to complete it anyway."_

_"Are you complaining about it, little lady?"_

_"Of course not, I love our list. Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh"_

_She felt Sheldon press harder on her, this time not with his hands._

_"Hmmmm... Ohh Sheldon, if you keep doing that we'll move straight to the end of the list in no time!"_

_"You're right, I don't want us to speed things up and skip things." He slowed his movements and placed his hands back on her shoulders. "But it feels amazing."_

* * *

><p>Penny and Leonard were sitting on the stones, talking to Howard and Bernadette.<p>

"So, when Sheldon and Amy come back, you apologize to them again!" Bernie pinched Howard's arm.

"Ouch! I've already told you that I will!"

"I will apologize again too, what happened was partially my fault as well..." Leonard was feeling guilty for starting the confusion. It was not nice of him to bet on Sheldon and Amy having sex. He squeezed Penny's hand, and she looked at him with comforting eyes. After a moment of silence, she checked the time on her phone and realized that Raj and Emily hadn't returned yet.

"Wow, Raj is taking too long to come back! It's been 20 minutes since he left to his apartment to look for Emily!"

"I could go there to check on him if you like. That way I could also be helpful."

"Thank you, sweetie! I'd like that! I walked a lot already and these shoes are starting to hurt my feet."

Leonard left the group and walked in the direction of the elevators. In the middle of the way he recognized someone in a great Beetlejuice costume holding a glass.

"Hey, Kripke! I didn't know you were invited to the party!" Leonard teased.

"Vewy funny, Leonawd. I like your costume, zombie man!" Kripke answered close to his face, and Leonard could smell his breath of alcohol.

"It's zombie Han Solo! But I guess you'd have to be a fan of the franchise in order to recognize it..."

"Yeah, though I have to say Penny looks much better than you as a zombie. And she looks hoooooot!" He added, giving him a small punch in his arm.

"Ehhh... right, excuse me." Leonard left quickly, already regretting that he left Penny alone and that drunk ogre is out there at the party. _'Let me find Raj quickly and go back to her side.'_ He passed through the door and walked towards the elevators. He pressed the button and impatiently waited for it to arrive. _'Come on, elevator!'_ After a few seconds the door opened and he entered quickly, selecting Raj's floor. When it reached the destination, he walked fast to his apartment and knocked on the door.

"Raj!" He heard no answer. He tried again. Nothing. He got concerned and tried the door handle. The door was open.

"Raj?" He entered the apartment, and saw Emily's boots next to the couch, hearing noises coming from the bedroom. "Oh, no, not again!" He remembered the last time he entered in his apartment to get his inhaler, and as he passed through Sheldon's bedroom he heard him and Amy moaning. He tried to run away from the apartment and hit the coffee table, making a loud noise. Sheldon left his room after a few seconds and found him sitting on the armchair fondling his shin. Now it was happening again. Leonard didn't know what to do. He looked around a little, thinking how it would be the best way to interrupt his friends' amorous activities. He decided to get out at the apartment and knock really hard.

"RAAJ! EMIIIIILY!" He laughed a little, hearing footsteps in the other side of the door.

Raj was startled by the sound, and jumped off of the bed, Emily stood up as well, both quickly getting dressed again.

"Oh, no, Emily, we lost track of the time! Get dressed and I'll answer the door."

When the door opened, Leonard saw a very disheveled Nightcrawler breathing heavily.

"Hey Leonard, what's up?" He tried to sound casual.

"Penny is waiting for the makeup set..."

"Right!" He turned his face to his bedroom. "Emily, hurry up, Penny is waiting for the makeup set! Did you find it?"

"Well, I'll wait for you at the party-"

"Here! I found it! Let me just put my boots back!" She sat on the couch and put on her boots fast, kicking Raj out of the apartment and closing the door behind her. "Let's go back!"

The three friends entered the elevator and the few seconds of the ride seemed to be hours. Leonard noticed nervous glances between Raj and Emily, but decided to ignore, he didn't want to make the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Hey, Penny, here's the makeup!" Emily handed her the case.

"Great! Can you help me?"

"Well, I'm not really good at it, in fact Raj made mine."

"I can help!" Raj prompted himself. They both walked towards the restroom.


End file.
